Definition of Terms
The following is a list of Definitions to Common Game Terms, Player Slang and In Chat Abbreviations. __TOC__ PAGE IS LOCKED UNTIL THE FORMAT HAS BEEN FINALIZED -- Thank You Admin - A - *'Area of Effect ( AoE )' - This describe attacks or other effects that affect multiple targets within a specified area. * - B - *'Bait Unit' - A Unit placed in the Range of a Defensive Unit or Turret to draw its fire allowing for other attacking Units to get in close without taking damage. * - C - *'Coiner' - A Player who spends a large amount of money on Gold Coins in order to speed up Unit Repairs usually for the purpose of spamming a Enemy Base during an attack. *'Concussion ( Stun ) Weapons' - A weapon that creates a concussive wave causing targets to be temporarily immobilized and unable to fire. This condition is signified by a Yellow "@" above the effected unit. - D - *'Damage Per Second ( DPS )' - The Accumulative Damage produced by a weapon over a time periond of one second. - F - *'Flak Effect' - The Aerial equivalent of Splash Damage. Upon hitting a target an explosion is produced which will damage anything in close proximity to the point of impact. * - G - *'Gold Coins' - A In-Game currency the is purchased with real world Money. It is use primarly to speed up certain processes such as the Repairing and Upgrading of Units and Buildings. - H - *'Health' - The numeric representation of how much damage can be done to something before it is destroyed. *'HF' - Chat abbreviation for Hellfire. ( eHF -''' Elite Hellfire ) *'''HS - Chat abbreviation for Hellstorm. - L - *'Last Stand Units ( LSU)' - Infantry Units that are ejected from a Building when it is Destroyed. **''LSU'' consist of a combination of Riflemen, Heavy Gunners and Mortar Teams. **The number of LSU ''is determined by the level of the[[Buildings| '''Building]]. **The Level of the LSU is determined by ? **'''''LSU are always ejected on the West side of destroyed building. * - M - *'Missile Volley' - See Volley Fire. - S - *'Shield' - DA Unit usually with high Health that is placed in front a of a more vulnerable Unit when Attacking in order to draw the defensive fire away from weaker or more valuable Unit. *'Splash Damage' - Damage done to Buildings, Turrets and Units that are in close proximity to the original target. This is often utilized by Players to destroy Defenses that would normally out range the attacking Units. *'Spoils of War' - Define Here. - U - *'Unit Class' - The Identifier showing which of the 3 Top Level Categories a Units belongs to :' Aircraft, Infantry' or Vehicle. - V - *'Volley Fire' - Is the practice of having a group of weapons all fire simultaneously at the enemy forces at once, usually to make up for inaccuracy, slow rate of fire, and limited range, and to create a maximum effect. - W - *'WH' - Chat abbreviation for the Warhawk. ( eWH -''' '''Elite Warhawk )